KONOHA WARS
by ritorukuro
Summary: Konoha is in danger! How is Naruto can defend his village with a ultimate Offensive by the enemy? find out in Konoha Wars!


**Naruto's POV**

"Uhh….!"

DUAK! DUAK!

"Hei! If you're not gonna say something! You're dead!" said a ninja in front of me, my situation is not really good right now, Konoha is attacked by all of this bandits, and I just lay down like a paper. They want to stole the secret scroll from Konoha, but of course I don't wanna give the information to them.

I got no choiche but trick them, so I close my eyes pretend that I am dead, then they don't care about me anymore, they walk past me and I got up when they don't see me.

"Hah! Idiot! Kagebunshin no jutsu!" I shouted and attack all of them, but it just five of all of this people! I gonna find my friend for partner. Let's start with Sasuke.

**KONOHA WAR**

I run fast and jump to houses to find Sasuke, I look everybody lay down to the ground, and I see Guy – sensei, I go down and see eight guy in front of us.

"Naruto?" asked Guy – sensei, I don't respond him and get my Fuma Shuriken and throw at them, but I missed, but it a trick, they laugh so hard because I missed, and change myself from that Shuriken and throw Kunai to eight of them.

"Nice work, Naruto!" said Guy.

"Yeah! Come on Guy – sensei! We're gonna find the others!" I said and we go to find someone helpful like Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, and other, we are jump from house to house for find a men.

DUAK!

I hear a sound from that buildings roof, I go there and find Sasuke fight twelve bandits.

"Katon! Goukakyu non jutsu!" sasuke do his jutsu and attack all of them, i don't think the bandits are really strong, but they are smart.

"Hei, Sasuke!" I called him.

"Naruto? It's you!" said Sasuke.

"Yes you idiot! How can you just say 'Naruto, it's you' when we have this situation." I said, but suddenly Guy Sensei called us.

"Kids, I think we have a problem." Said Guy – sensei and we found a lot of Bandit, why does this bandit never stop?

"You all dead!" they run toward to us and we run away because they are to fast and I ran out of chakra because my Fuma Shurikan jutsu that time, we still run until I remember I got smoke bomb in my Ninja Bag, then I take it and throw it to them.

BOOM!

We are thrown a little far because I throw a paper bomb, not a smoke bomb, but at least we are safe for now, if Sakura here we are gonna not hurt like this, she is gonna use her medic technique.

"What are we gonna do now?" Sasuke asked me, and I still confused for what plan are we going to do? And we got nothing but walk through the village, we see building crashed, and a fog disturbing our view.

"Why are there so many Fog?" I asked to Sasuke.

"Because they are Fog Ninja, dope, they attack and we need to real focus to fight them." Sasuke ansewered, I just respond it with a nod, while we go through Konoha, I see something moving, and I run to see it clearly, and I found…. Dad?

"Naruto!" my dad called me.

"Dad!" I called him back harder than he is doing. "dad, what happen? Why are they really want a Konoha Scroll?" I asked him to be sure, what is the reason.

"It's a long story, Naruto."

"Aha! I found them! Let's kill them!" said a guy that suddenly show, I make kagebunshin to make a good defence, one of my bunshin is attack him, he is punch and one guy is down, but other guy is come from his right side, and then my other clone attack him, and all me attack all of them.

"Yeah! All right!" I shouted because I'm done, suddenly I fall down because I really ran out of chakra right now, and I don't know what I should do, I have to charge my chakra.

"Sasuke, you bring Naruto to the save place, me and Guy should hold them." My dad explain to Sasuke, I trying to wake up and help them but there's nothing I can do, so I let my body taken by Sasuke and bring me to Uchiha place that is really quiet, Sasuke put me on his house terrace and he sit next to me.

"Huh… I'm hungy." I said because my stomach is growling.

"Come on, there's no time to….. *growl*, huh… I think I kinda hungry too." Said Sasuke agree with me, then we just wait for something good is coming to us. Suddenly, Sasuke is get up and prepare for something, I just confuse because I don't feel somebody coming, and a guy come to Sasuke.

**Normal POV**

"Who are you!" asked Sasuke to a men in front of him.

"I'm Raito, I'm send from Fog Village to get Konoha Scroll!" shouted Raito, Sasuke is activated his Sharingan for fight. "ah…. You must be Uchiha Sasuke, the last Uchiha in this village, I know how pathenic you are let your family dead that time, and then you killed your own brother but you want him to come back… how pathenic." Said Raito to make Sasuke mad and lose concentration.

"Shut up!" Sasuke attack toward to Raito and attack him with his sword, Raito is dodge his attack easily, and then Raito is attack with his Chidori, and attack Sasuke really fast, Sasuke is out of focus right now, with all strength he have Sasuke attack with Chidori Kouken, and then Raito is taste the attack from Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ahh!" Raito shouted, but he is still have a power to fight Sasuke, so he is charge his Chidori for attack Sasuke, and Sasuke is also make Chidori, they still charge untill they jump and clashing forces, Sasuke is give the best that he has and he is win it, Raito is dead because of Sasuke last attack.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_Will they can keep Konoha so the village is not falling to the ground? Find out on the next chapter of KONOHA WARS!_


End file.
